Bring Me Back to Life
by iFlare
Summary: Train has been with Chronos ever since he was young , but now Creed has told him secrets among Chronos. What could it be? Train is pulled into a different world unwillingly. Now he must figure out who he is plus more. Sven/Train. OCs involved.
1. Phoenix in the Dark

READ FIRST

READ FIRST!  
(1), (2), (3)...those are author's note I talk about at the end. They may be a weird thing that needs t be explained, a translation, a thing from another anime, pop culture etc.

This is my very first lemon and first black cat fanfic. I haven't written for months, so i may not be as good as i usually am. The lemonyness wont come until later. Also, i'm changing Sven's age from 30 to 25 and Train will be 21 not 23 :'D This will all make seen later. Please leave reviews!

I was inspired by one of my favorite authors to write this, so the whole idea of Creed and chronos goes to her, ShleyAay123 .  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of black cat, if I did, you'd know. Creed would be crazier.

Two contrasting figures clashed with one another, their weapons colliding, metal upon metal, causing sparks to jump off and dance in the night air in a array of colors. "Your eyes! She's got you!" the one in white yelled, his eyes wide with rage, pain and disgust, and possibly something else, "That witch!" he yelled flicking his wrist as if it were a feather, whipping out a stream of blue towards his dark opponent, who dived down agile as a cat, whipping his head towards him, his eyes fierce like a hawk's. He whipped his gun, shining under the exploding artwork in the sky and fired a fiery bullet at the man in white. The other man laughed, whipping his wrist again, sending out another blue light. The man in black held his gun up to protect himself. He flipped back, landing on the ground perfectly. He exhaled, looking up amongst the dark buildings, looking in the random spots of light ascending from the skies for the man in white. "Creed!" he yelled, "show yourself you bastard!" he closed his eyes, growling under his breath, "I swear I'll never let you live again after what you did to Saya."  
"There's so much more to that then you know," a voice rang out dripping in malice, he gave a dark laugh that echoed through the dark shadows of the night.  
"What the hell do you mean?!" Train yelled, narrowing his eyes.  
He let out short gasp at a sudden pressure around his hips. He felt cold fingers slip into the top of his pants and cold breath on his neck. "A little too late," he paused nuzzling his neck, "for that Train..."he gave a dark chuckles nibbling on his jaw bone. Train stood there frozen, he didn't know what to do.  
"Why is that Creed? "he hissed, "I'm stronger than you, you know that, all Chronos does."  
"Oh Tran," he pouted. Train couldn't see, but Creed had this specific tone when he pouted and he recognized at first syllable.  
"Stop you're whimpering and tell me what the hell do you mean!" Train snapped trying to pry hismelf from the man's grip, but it was n use. He was degrading himself from his repuration as Black Cat.  
Creed gave a slow dark laugh under his breath, Train could his cold breath on his neck, "because of this..." he cooed, nuzzling his neck.  
"Cause of wh-" Train stopped mid sentence. He felt a large amount of pressure form on his neck.Train felt his breath go short, and his throat felt dry like sandpaper. His dark pupils grew, like a small child blowing up a balloon. His neck felt like two cinderblocks were pressing on the inside and outside of his neck, pushing more and more. He struggled against the man grip, but he felt a tight constriction around his waist. "Creed..."he said hoarsely.  
"Mhmmmm.."Creed moaned with blood slithering out of his mouth, "your blood...so sweet yet strong. I could suck it all night and day..." he pushed farther intro Train's neck, giving his signs of pleasure. He swiveled his tongue around the area, picking up any crimson liquid. He Train dropped his eyes, they felt heavy as block of lead his head fell back limply, while his hands still had a weak grip on Creed's wrists, "stop..."he said weakly.  
Creed ignored his pelas and started to put in and out, "Train, I wish to do this with you later..."he breathed as he suckled more of his 'beloved's blood into his mouth. Train looked at the blossoming flowers against the midnight blue, seeing white spots mixing with the colors, "Creed...ple...ase.." he managed before he felt his whole body go limp as a rag doll. His pupils grew to almost the full size of his eyes, leaving a blank stare on his fading colored face. Creed licked his lips, picking up any traces of red residue. A dark smirk spread across his face, his teeth glinting like the moon hanging in the sky watching the fireworks. Creed released the limp body and dumped it on the cold stone paved street, where the lifeless Train stared at the floor beneath him blankly. "Well, my fun is done," he grinned," for now," he turned to leave looking over his shoulder, "I can't," he emphasized the can't, "to see your rebirth my beloved." wir treffen wieder meinen Bonbon,"(1) he flipped the silver tresses out his face and walked into the dark alley, laughing, pleased with himself.

A girl with long blond hair and red eyes that shone like rubies lying in the sun. She sat on the shoulders of a man dressed in a fine white suit, which looked like it was made in the 40's. "Tabooya,"(2) the man said.  
She blinked looking down at him, unsure of what the man meant.  
"It's what they say down here for fireworks. " he smiled, "come on, try it! It's fun!" He looked around the brim of his white hat, looking up at the small girl.  
She blinked her red eyes, the man underneath her cupped his hands around his mouth, "Tabooya!" he yelled cheerfully, followed by several tones of the phrase.  
She smiled, nodding her head, "Tabooya!" she said followed by a small laugh.  
"See? It's fun!" he said with a chuckle  
She gave a small gasp, "blood...I smell blood. I smell death in the air, someone's hurt. Badly. Their blood...it's cold and still." she thought fearfully to herself. "N..."  
"What? Don't be embarrassed Eve, everyone's saying it around here."  
"Sven!" she said quickly.  
"Eh? What?  
"Go now!"  
"Where?!" he yelped.  
"That way," she pointed to the right, "hurry!"  
"Okay!Okay!" he said hurridly as he ran in that direction

The small blond haired girl darted through the flames and the grey silk.  
"Eve!" Sven yelled,"slow down!" H e said followed by a series of coughs. She ignored him and continued on her way and stopped in the middle of the burning orange and yellow and stared at a dark heap on the floor being licked by an orange glow. She covered her lower half of her face with her black sleeve and ran ahead and stooped next to the dark heap. She squinted, the fire's heat hugging her face, causing droplets to run down her face and splatter on the floor. She ran her fingers delicately along the three quartered body(3). She tilted her head and pulled back the dark material from his neck, and gasped at the short glimpse of the fresh red. Her gaze was quickly pulled away by fall. "Eve! It's dangerous in here, what were you-" Sven was stopped mid-sentence by small hands directing his face to the dark heap.  
"Oh my God..." he breathed, he leaned forward, getting a better look at who was hidden amongst the disaster taking place around them, "Black cat?!" he yelped.  
"And three children..."she said quietly.  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Sven asked aloud.  
"Sven, please rescue him and th children." He looked down at her, "Eve..."  
"No one deserves to die," she hugged herself, "no one."  
Sven smiled and gave a short cough, "okay, lets get them out of here before this place goes." he gathered the kids in his arms and Black Cat on his back. "C'mon!" he yelled walking at a fast pace.  
She nodded and followed, "blood...it's cold. Why did he feel so cold in a fire? Why...blood. It was his." she thought to herself, as she ran out of burning building.

ye its short, but i thought it should end here  
Author's notes  
(1)- It's german. I see Creed being german xD; it translate to "we will meet again my sweet"  
(2) "Tabooya"- i beleive i spelt it right. But its what they yell in the anime for the fire works.  
(3)- three quartered body- meaning he' laying not faced down, nor on the side, nor face up, in between those three.


	2. Princess

Really sorry took me so long to update

Really sorry took me so long to update! I've been busy! Ya know…getting ready to graduate (which happened on the 1st btw) and I've been feeling like crap due to the weather, hanging with friends, all that moo, but now that I have an alert, I am determined to finish this story!

**Some things before you read**

I haven't re-watched this episode in awhile, so please excuse any wrong things in here. I also add in my own stuff.

1.Jenos I'm making more playful, playful meaning…well you will see

2. There's a reason why Train is referred as 'a man' and not by his name.

3. Kuro means 'Black'.

4. Italics mean thoughts.

5. (1), (2)…author's notes told at end of chapter

6. When you see a that means singing.

**Editor in Chief/FUCKING GOD!-** iFloe

**Stand-in Editor**-Khaos

**Review(s)**

**BlackCatTrain:** Thank you so much for the review. Heh, I already told you that. But responding, Is Creed that? I don't know, you'll have to see!

**Disclaimer:** Blagh….I don't own this. If I did, well you prolly don't want to know.

--

Bright, warm yellow ribbons rippled through the mint green colored curtains that was swaying back and forth dancing with the cool morning breeze. A young boy with messy dark blond hair lay amongst the white sheets with his eyes closed. It had been a week since he was rescued from the explosion along with the children.  
A girl with raveling blond hair and red eyes that glistened like rubies stared at the body lying amongst the covers. His hair was messy and entangled with blood kissed bandages that hugged at his head.  
"Why…why doesn't he have any injuries? He should have some…" She thought to herself. He red eyes fell on his neck. "It's bruised…why is that the only injury on his body? Could it be…no it couldn''t…" she asked herself. She gave a short gasp at the body stirring.  
"Oi…" he moaned, "What the hell?" he looked next to him, "Aren't you that bio-weapon girl I tried to kill?" She said nothing and ran out. The man sighed sitting up rubbing his head. "Well nice to see you too."  
"Eve," said a voice outside the door, "he isn't dead. He just woke up from a long sleep, that's all." A man in a pink apron led in the blonde girl and looked up at the young man. "Ah," he smiled, "finally decided to wake up ya lazy bum?" He pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth where a grey ribbon of smoke rose to the wooden ceiling.  
"How…long was I out for?" The man asked.  
"A week," he replied, "you should probably eat," he lazily pointed to the food on the table, "even though you may not feel hungry, you are. So eat up."  
"…What the hell happened to me?" he asked, "I blacked out…"  
"We saw you collapsed on three kids in a fire, as if you were protecting them. It was miraculous we found you."  
"Pfft, yeah right." The man on the bed rolled his eyes, bringing his attention to the window next to him. "Like, I, Black Cat would do that." He turned back to the man. "You know that right?" Eve walked up to him with a black plush cat in her small hands.

"The children wished to give this to you as a sign of gratitude." She said quietly. The young man with sharp golden eyes glared at her, his eyes piercing through the morning rays. He brought his hand down and swiped the plush out of her hands, where it then rolled across the floor.  
"Well that was completely uncalled for," Sven commented, blowing out a ribbon of smoke. He just sat there, hands clasped, staring outside the window."Like I give a shit."  
"Okay," Sven walked forward, crushing the cigarette on the nearby table, "I don't know what crawled up your skinny white ass," He stood next to him and he grabbed the young man by the collar, "but get over it! We saved your ass back there! So sit yo' ass down and be damn grateful and drink your goddamn tea!"(1) He dropped him on the bed, pointing to the tea set on the table and walked out. "C'mon Eve, let's leave Mr. Black Cat alone for awhile."  
"Yes," she nodded as she ran to the door. She looked back at the man in the bed, who had now diverted his attention away from them. She sighed and closed the door. The brunette winced rubbing his neck with his hand."What the hell is this throbbing pain in my neck? It hurts…..it hurts more than many gunshots wounds and others I have received in the past."  
He lay back, gritting his teeth, "God…" he said through his teeth. Where the hell did it come from?! I feel like I'm being stabbed in the neck repeatedly! Tears formed at the corners of his eyes; his legs twisted as the pain in neck crawled up the scale. He let out quick breaths. He sat up squeezing his eyes, one hand on his neck and other on his chest. His eyes widened, dilating to the size of his pupils. How the hell am I breathing yet my heart isn't beating? Wait…He sat there horrified gripping the sheets, "Creed…" he loosened his grip on the sheets. "Ugh…It's all a blur…I…" He ran his hand through his damp hair. "I…need…" He fell back, drifting off into darkness once again.

--

The brunette opened his eyes, he looked around the familiar room and slowly sat up, "What the?" He looked next to him. "Oh it's you…bio-weapon chick.."  
"My name is Eve." She said quietly as she handed him a plate, "Sven said to eat. He thinks you should eat, and the lack of food and drink, he thinks is why you're so grumpy."  
"I'm not grumpy," he rolled over.  
"I think you are, so eat." She said as she clutched a small object her hand. _"I must tame the cat, the evil cat, just like in the story I read."_ She thought to herself, determined.  
He sighed sitting up and looked at her.

"Shut up and go away." He fell back against the softness of the sheets, "I'm tired." He closed his cat-like eyes, and fell quickly into a slumber.  
She saw her opportunity and quietly approached the young man dressed in black and she leaned over him, holding a ribbon with a gold bell hanging from it. She gulped getting closer to him. He snapped his eyes open and threw away the bell as it were a husband abusing his wife (2). He sat up, his eyes glistening in annoyance, "what the hell were you doing? You shouldn't force people to do things."  
"I was only trying to tame the kitty cat," she replied calmly.  
"Psh, like you're any better."  
"What do you mean? I was trying to tame the one covered in blood."  
"You're no different!" He yelled, "You're a monster, a murderer just like I am!"  
She gave a small gasp and turned around and ran out.  
"Serves her right," he said, staring outside the window.  
Suddenly a sharp amount of pain slithered down his neck. White spots danced across his eyes. He felt his world spinning and his eyeballs back. "Creed….."and he again fell into the world of…..

"Ey', EY'! Black Cat!" yelled a not so distant voice.  
_Why the hell is he underwater…..wait no...I'm in his cabin, right? Yeah, yeah I am. But, then why does he sound drunk? Or wait, am I, am I drunk? My head hurts so much, so maybe. I don't remember anything….so that's gotta be it._  
"Yo! Kid, wake up!" Pain exerted throughout his cerebellum."Ouch!" he sat up rubbing his head, and "why the fk did ya do that for?" he snapped.  
"Where's Eve?" he panted, "I've looked all over the cabin and she's not here."  
The man in black shrugged. "Hell do I know. I blacked out."  
"You haven't eaten, Eve brought you food, didn't she?" he asked, gesturing to the food. Everything came to him, his eyes widened at this sudden realization. "Yo, kid, what's with ya? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." Sven said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.  
"….I remember, Eve came here and I said…" he was cut short to Sven grabbing him by the collar.  
"I swear to God, if you have said anything to Eve to hurt, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."(3) He dropped him in a harsh manner and turned away from him, "Go find her. This is your fault after all."  
"How you knew," he stood up, "I didn't even tell you." Sven walked to the door, taking out his cigarette and blowing out a ribbon of smoke."You're Black Cat aren't you? You're a heartless bastard, so I don't see why I wouldn't." he spat and closed the door.

--

"Sir, are you sure the bio-weapon girl is this way?" a man with dark shades dressed in a suit said trying to wriggle his way through the branches. "Sir?" he looked around him, all but one direction.  
A man with long dark brown hair poked his head from above. "Calm down Setzer, I know my instinct when I feel it." He stood up the branch and looked in the dark night, "I know she's around here." he said darkly grinning, "She's close…so very, very…close…" He said slowly, with his eyes becoming darker with every syllable that dripped from his venomous mouth. He stared into a patch of dark bushes and smiled wider, his teeth glinting. He jumped from the branch, hands in his dark pants with ease and quietly walked to the patch, as quiet as a cat stalking its prey and stood there, staring, as if he was waiting for his prey to come forth.  
Eve was breathing slowly behind a large oak, clutching her black dress; she squeezed her eyes as if she were ringing water out of a wet towel.

"Why are so many people covered in blood? Why?" she asked herself. She turned her head and slid herself ninety degrees to the right. The brunette man stood next to the tree, quietly, waiting.

"Princess…where are you hiding Daddy's loooooking for you."(4) He smirked poking his head out and looking right at eye with his callous eyes, "there you are." Eve gasped and only took one step; the man took a step towards her and quickly pulled her into his grasp. She stood there in his grasp, breathing heavily.

"How did he grab me so quickly? I was at least three feet from him; I didn't hear him come near me." He wrapped his free arm around her.

"I'm different from people, that's all." He muttered into her ear, breathing cool air on her.

"Can he read my thoughts?" she felt her hands shake in his tight grasp.  
"You don't need to be afraid of us," he said kindly releasing her.  
"Sir what are you…." The man held his hand up, cutting his subordinate off.

"Come along with us," he smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you like that, honestly." He shrugged casually.  
"No," Eve said taking a few steps back, "you're with the bad kitty."  
"Black Cat?" his eyebrows perked up, "him?" he laughed flicking his hand in a casual manner. "We work in different divisions, I barely know the guy." He took another step towards her. "Cooperate with us, and we won't have t hurt you, okay?" She shook her head taking a few more steps back.

"No, I don't want to go back!" she grabbed her head shaking her head, "I don't want to go back!"  
"Okay, guess we're gonna have to do it the hard way," he smirked as he slipped on a glove with a silver plate on it reading 'V'. He whipped his wrist at her. "Sorry Hun, but you chose this path." She jumped back sliding on her foot and panted, glaring through the darkness at the man.

"Ooh, do we have an angry pussy?" he asked laughing and he made a purr noise, pacing around, observing her in a sensual manner. "You can change your mind anytime, Hun," he said looking at her at the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he appeared in front of her grabbing her chin, "Just cooperate and no harm can be done to you."  
"Ngh!" she pulled back and made her hair sharp like dagger and shot it towards him. He quickly appeared and reappeared wherever her eyes caught him, but every time she tried to hit him, he was gone.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, help dammit!" he snapped landing on the top of a branch.  
The other man nodded and quickly disappeared as quickly as the other man. The brunette was positioned on one knee on the branch, panting. "Feisty are we?" he grinned, "I likey." He leaped from the branch, falling freely, toe pointed and landed as easily as a cat jumping from a high ledge. The man in shades held her in his grasp. Eve squirmed, wincing trying to pry her from the man grasp that was mimicking a boa constrictor's.

"There's no where to run Princess," he smirked as he raised his gloved hand whipping out unseen strands that shot from his glove and became visible under the moon's glow. Making something deadly, look truly beautiful, He nodded at the man in shades, "Setzer now!" he whipped his hand, sending out the silver strands towards the couple. Setzer saw the signal and threw the girl up in the air, where she was caught in the path of the strands and thus strapped to the nearby oak.

"Agh!"She yelled as the strands squeezed against her skin. The man smirked.

"Tighter? Sure thing…sweetie." He jumped back before he could cause more torment (5) to the girl, "what the hell?!" He yelled loosening the grip on Eve. Eve fell gasping and panting. She looked up where the man who had dominated her to the tree and her eyes widened.  
"Don't hurt the Princess," a small chime echoed in the still silence.  
"Black Cat!" Eve stood up. Black Cat walked forward putting his gun down where smoke was rippling from the front. On his neck was a red ribbon with a small gold bell dangled, giving off a small chime for every step he took towards the other man.  
"You missed me Black Cat," he smirked, "You never miss."  
"Who said I was aiming for you?"  
"What?" He gasped and turned around seeing his partner holding his arm. "Setzer!" He turned around his eyes darkening, "Black Cat!" He growled, flaring his teeth that shone a pearly white in the moonlight.  
Black Cat took a few steps back and shook his head, and stared at the ground with beads of sweats trickling down his face. "Déjà vu? Naw, couldn't be, that was a dream…..wasn't it?" he said quietly to himself.  
"C'mon Kuro, come and attack me, dontcha want the Princess?" the man's eyes strayed from the ground and looked straight at Black Cat. He raised his arm, releasing the silver, deadly webs again and shot them towards the man with the thirteen on his right shoulder (6). The man with bad luck labeled on him raised his gun and together the strings and gun made a stand still in the battle, "Jenos, did you really forget that are weapons are made of the same material?" He held his gun up. "You can't penetrate my gun because both are made of Orichalcum," (7). He smiled. Suddenly his control on his gun grew faint began to lower slowly, as if his gun was becoming heavier. "Dammit, the pain is coming back," he winced as he put his free hand on his neck. "Why now?" He closed his eyes and stood up again, still having the grip on the other man.  
"Looks like the rumors were correct after all," Jenos thought to himself. He drew back his weapon back into his glove. "Yo, Black Cat." He placed his hands in his pocket and walked around casually, as if they were having a friendly conversation. Black Cat looked up wincing and breathing heavily.

"What is it Jenos?" he hissed through his teeth; flaring his teeth in the moonlight. Jenos smiled.

"I know something you don't know" he sang walking away a few steps, looking over his shoulder.  
"Tell me!" Black Cat leapt on him, pinning him to the ground.  
"Mrow" Jenos flicked his hand in a cat-like way, "two fiesties, oh the joy!" he smiled.( 8 )  
Black Cat squeezed his shoulders, his cat like eyes began to grow more and more blacker.

"Tell me," he growled through his teeth, his eyes getting darker, "what the fuck you know, NOW!" His eyes now looking like a solar eclipse. Jenos smiled and disappeared underneath Black Cat and appeared on a high branch above a car.

"I can't do that" he sang, "it would be going against Chronos, and since you are no," he shook his finger as if he was a mother scolding a child, "in Chronos I can't tell you" Black Cat stood there astonished.

"How did he get all the way there?" Jenos flicked his hand at Black Cat again. Black Cat jumped back, high into the air, dodging his attack. The strings latched onto the nearby tree, causing it to fall into pieces, like a large jigsaw puzzle. Jenos cursed under his breath and repeatedly flicked the unseen strings at Black Cat, who kept running and dodging his attacking as if, had taken a role in the Mission Impossible movies. Due to the many attacks, tree began to fall apart into large heaps. Black Cat jumped and smiled.  
"What are you smiling at Black Cat?" Jenos asked him panting, "You didn't get a single scratch on me? You didn't even shoot me!"  
"Who said I was going to?" he laughed.  
"What?!" He looked behind him but a large transformed hammer from Eve's hair made impact with him, causing him to pass out.  
"Pretty good Princess," BC smiled. She gave a small smile back and began to walk off into the woods. "Ey', Princess wait up!"

--

"You mean….I've searching for hours on end for Eve and you two have been here stuffing your GOD DAMN FACES WITH MY MONEY?! THAT I EARNED?!" Sven yelled as his eye and whole body twitched.  
"Yuuup" BC said casually grabbing another roll, "and it's pretty damn good too."  
"What the hell happened to you two then?!"  
"To make a long story short, Chronos came here to try to take Eve away."  
"They what?!"  
"I got him good," Eve commented quietly.  
"No, you didn't. You just knocked him out, "Black Cat rolled his eyes, "you can't take out a member THAT easily." He said, "Ooh, can you pass the pastries?"  
"Certainly," she passed them to him. Sven stood there stunned.

"How…can they be casual about this?" he sighed and took out a cigarette. "Guess it can't be helped." He thought to himself, laughing as he put the lit cigarette in his mouth lightly.  
"EY EY! THAT IS MINE PRINCESS!"  
"I saw it first, and I think I should get it since you were such an ass earlier,"  
"Ah, ah, Oh hell no, you did not just use that card. "He glared at her, "Gimme my roll!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and stuck it back in her mouth.  
"Dirty trick!" He whined.  
"Black Cat."  
"Eh?" He turned around, "what?"  
"What's your real name anyways? It's kinda weird to keep calling you Black Cat….and are you a part of Chronos-"  
"No, I quit. Hated the control." He muttered.  
"Okay, now your name, "Sven smiled, "I don't wanna keep calling you something that gives bad vibes."  
"Heartnet," he looked at Sven face to face, smiling, "call me Train Heartnet. that is my name." he winked giving a thumbs up.

--

Whew! That was loooooooong.

Okay so I'm really not proud of this…If you got confused by Jenos' and his partner's movements, it'll be explained in time. I'm sorry if the fight was uberly confusing, Fight scenes are NOT fun to write! xD

Now the author's comments!

**Authors comments**

1. I HAD to do it. It's Cid's famous saying in FFVII. Lul.

2. I don't like abuse. So yeah, I just needed a metaphor that one came to mind.

3. Ooh hoo hoo Irony here and a bit of foreshadowing in a way.

4. Okay you have to have the video 'Puppy Whirl' to get that. And also know Train calls Eve Princess, so it's amusing. I WARN YOU the vid is BEYOND weird.

5. I smiled at this, it reminded me of Littlekuriboh with Tristan and Joey going "TORRRRRRRRRMEEEENNNNNTTTT" XD

6. I think Train has the tattoo on his right shoulder blade, I unno. I guessed.

7. Hopefully that's how you spell it

8. I made up a word Fiesties. And I had to make Jenos all playful like that.


	3. Questions and Answers

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but my friend from California came up to Visit and she's still here as I write this, also my birthday was this week. Whoo, I am eighteen now! Anyways, here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Black Cat, It would be rated 17+

**BlackCatTrain:** Oh thanks! I couldn't think what collarbone it was on. Oh well I made a mistake. Anyways, good luck with your story! Thank you for reading my story!

--

"Can we please stop at a café or something?" whined the brunette who had dark circles forming under his eyes.

Sven looked back at him, "you look terrible, what happened to you?"

"Hell do I know," he placed his hands behind his head, "I've been eating, I've been sleeping and such, but I feel like shit during the day."

"How so? Please elaborate." Sven opened the door to a small restaurant and held it open for a girl with long blonde hair skimming the pages of the book titled 'Beyond the Natural is the Supernatural"

Train walked in and slumped down in the nearest chair and rested his head on the table. "I feel weak, tired and lethargic…." He muttered.

Sven pulled out a cigarette and lit and placed it in his mouth, "well maybe it's the heat?"

"Sven," Train positioned his head, so now he was resting on his chin, "it's fucking Autumn," he said in an irritated tone, "THERE IS NO HEAT!"

"Hey hey, no need for yelling," said a woman's voice behind Sven. She had teal colored hair and she wore thin black frames in front of her eyes. Her hair was styled as if birds had styled it for her. "Now is there?" she smiled playfully placing a mug of coffee in front of Sven.

"Alright! Coffee!" he smiled gleefully like a child at Christmas.

"Yeah, but you're paying for that."

"What no tab? C'mon gimme a-" he stopped mid-sentence as he turned and looked at the ocean haired woman, "IT'S YOU" he yelped almost falling out his chair. "Blair!" he glared.

"Hi," she smiled waving lightly, "nice to see you and, "she paused and looked at the blonde girl captured in her book, "and your daughter again."(1)

"For the last flippin' time she ain't my daughter!" He yelled flailing his arms abut.

She shrugged flicking her hand holding a pen to the side, "whatever you say," she said in a teasing tone.

"She's not!" he snapped.

"Okay, okay, Jesus Christ," she rolled her eyes, "wait…." She blinked and looked over at the Brunette who was observing the computers, "isn't that…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, but he quit, don't remind him of it." He blew out smoke from the corner of his mouth, "what are you anyways? A stalker of mine?"

"Heh heh," she grinned as her eyes glinted.

A look of gloominess swarmed over Sven's face, as if he had drunken a cup of sewage water, "I swear you're the spawn of Satan."

"What was that?!" She raised her tray.

"N-nothing," he said nervously waving his hands in front of his face, "ignore my foolishness."

"I heard what you said!" She yelled, making herself taller by standing on her tiptoes and peered down at him.

"Yeah? And what do ya wanna make of it Miss Bird nest? Hm?" he stood up.

"Oh you made a big…mistake," her bangs covered her eyes.

"Sven, you shouldn't upset a woman on her time of month…" Eve said quietly.

"Just because she's a bitch doesn't mean she's on her period!"

"What?!" She yelled raising her tray and tossing it at him like a Frisbee, "you're like all males! You think you're so cunning and think you can dominant us! Well, I will show you that you can't dominate me!"

Sven scurried back like a crab, "C'mon lady! Calm down!" he cried with sweat rolling down his face.

"Too late for that!" she yelled kicking at him.

"Agh, God dammit!"

Train was pacing in front of the row of computers, observing the black screen with a blinking white line at the top left hand corner. The Brunette's observation of the background noise was droned out by the sudden appearance of text on the computer he was standing in front of.

"What the hell?" The brunette peered at the sudden text and read the text aloud in his mind,

"_**Mrs. White: Hello, Mr. Black, is it?"**_

Train blinked and looked around to make sure no one was looking and clicked the mouse. A small pop-up came up and asked for him to enter his nickname. Train typed 'Mr. Black'. He then continued to type to answer the mysterious woman, or man.

"_**Mr. Black: Yes it is. But who is this?" **_ He sat there and waited for their reply and almost instantly a reply came across the screen.

"_**Mrs. White: Never mind what my name is, it is not important right now. But, as of now, you need my assistance." **_

Train sat there confused, "what? Who is this person? And why would I need their help?" he asked quietly to himself. He sighed and started to stroke the keys, "_**Mr. Black: Why would I need the help of someone I don't even know?" **_

Again almost instantly a reply came from this mysterious person, "_**Mrs. White: "**__**You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough**__**"**_

Train again sat there confused, "what the hell…."

Another message popped up on the screen_**, "Mrs. White: I know more about you, than you know yourself. Learn to trust others so you may trust yourself, or you will truly be in vain"**_

He asked aloud leaned back in his chair and started to reply back,_** "Mr. Black: Okay, I'll go with you, what do you know, that I don't know?**_

A handful of white text appeared on the black screen,_** "Mrs. White: I know what you really are. But you need to learn that on your own." **_

Train blinked and started to type his response,_** "Mr. Black: What do you mean?"**_

His invisible friend's response appeared once again_**, "Mrs. White: It is said questions are the key to answers."**_

Train recoiled, "What is this person on?"

Another response appeared under the response above,_** "Mrs. White: Do you feel hungry even though you've eaten all you can? Do you feel tired during the day? Do you feel tons of energy at night? Can you see perfectly in the dark? Do you have a pain on your neck? Have you had any blackouts in the past week or so? Has your heart stopped beating?"**_

Train shook his head and re-read the sentence over again, and stared around, thinking to himself, "how the hell….those are all yes….but how would they know about that pain on my neck or my blackouts?" He placed his fingers on the keyboard and started to reply, _**"Mr. Black: Yes to all. But, what does this say about me?"**_ he leaned back waiting for a reply, "This is all probably a joke." He laughed to himself, "it's probably one of those stupid teenagers playing a joke on me….but" he lowered his eyes, "this is too accurate to be a joke…too accurate."

White text appeared before the screen, _**"Mrs. White: Do you really wish to know? It will bring more questions and distress. I have warned you."**_

Train nodded and exhaled, prepared for the truth_**, "Mr. Black: Yes, tell me. I am prepared for what is to come."**_ He hit the enter button and closed his eyes, leaning back, arms cross, waiting for the small 'ping' to tell him a message was received on his side. A small ping quietly echoed. Train's cat-like eyes widened and felt himself go into shock at the text on the screen. He felt his muscles go stiff and all his sense stopped working because of the four words before him.

"_**Mrs. White: You are a vampire."**_

--

1. Blair is my friend,iFloe's character, Blair. I replaced the waitress you see in the anime with her character, cuz' I figured it'd be more amusing.

I do apologizing for taking so damn long to write this chapter, but my friend iFloe came up to my state to visit. So yeah, hopefully chapter 4 will be up some time enxt week, maybe. I don't know. But please wait patiently!

And who is Mrs. White? Can we trust this person?


	4. Can You Believe It?

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Well, I decided to start chapter 4, because chapter 3 got me hooked. Tee hee, will Train accept the truth given to him?

I apologize greatly for the late update.

1. My friend from California came up so I couldn't upload…I wrote a few chapters and brainstormed a bit. But we left the week I wrote this and my friend edited a day before we left…So I had no time to update.

My friend Ashe is gonna co-op write this with me. I write the jist and the emotions, also dialogue. She writes the actions .

Before you read

I replaced the 'stalker waitress' as all BC fans know her…with my friends OC, Blair. The waitress will be important later on

Rinslet WILL show up.

Again…hopefully you caught on..I skipped the Saya arc. I follow the series generally….but also throw my stuff in.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Black Cat, jeebus…the Leon would be kicked out….which he is in my story…he's getting replaced by my OC.

--

Train sat in disbelief, his eyes stared at the ground, but he couldn't absorb and process the image in his brain. He ran his shaky hands through his damp hair and swung his body so he sat sideways of the chair and buried his face in hands,

"_I can't be, no no…"_ he thought over and over his mind _"They're not real, I can't be something that's fantasy, that's impossible, no no….no… "_He shut his eyes tightly, letting his head fall clutching his knees to his chest,_ "….If I am_," his eyes shooting open; black pupils widening until his eyes mimicked a solar eclipse_, "then that must mean Creed…is one too." _

A small ping echoed pulling him from the trance like state,_**"Mrs. White: Mr. Black, I apologize greatly for causing distress. But, you are one, I know it is hard to accept, I cannot possibly imagine the pain you are going through at this very moment. But, I wish to help you, I, however cannot meet with you in person, it is far too dangerous for me to do so. But, we can keep in contact on this program, I already took the proper measures and put in your phone."**_

Reading over the message, Train glanced around looking towards Sven and Eve who stood at the front counter.

Again another ping echoed, forcing Train to sit straight so the glare from the sun so it did not block his screen_, __**"Mrs. White: Mr. Black, the reason why you are so lethargic is because you truly have not satisfied your appetite. You must feast like your kind does."**_

His eyes widened, and he quickly typed a short message, _**"Mr. Black: You don't mean the usual cliché feast do you?"**_ he hit enter and sat staring intently at the screen awaiting a reply.

"**Mrs. White: Yes, yes I do. I know it will be difficult to accept, but you must."**

Train sighed furiously and pulled his hands down his face and sent a reply, _**"Mr. Black: You can't honestly expect me to go around hunting people do you? It's inhuman."**_

A reply came quickly.

"**Mrs. White: That is only half true Mr. Black. Over my years of research, I have concluded there are many, upon many types. But there are two main categories, the 'Pure-blood', irony yes? And those like your self, "Halfers'. I can't tell you much more than that, but I can tell you that you can still satisfy your hunger from humans, without turning them into one. Only drink until you feel their body start to feel icy, comprendo?"**

Train let out another sigh and started to slowly type, _**"Mr. Black: This is all so much to take in, I still don't quite get it. Can't you tell me more?"**_

"_**Mrs White: Counting down from bad luck will trace you to the truth. You will walk and close your eyes and gain what you have lost."**_

Train blinked confusedly and typed back, _**"Mr Black: Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**_ He sent his reply and waited.

And waited.

And waited

"COME ON!" he shouted, causing more than a few customers to look questioningly his way. Sending them a glare, he typed again, _**"Mr. Black: Mrs. White? You there?"**_ Enter.

"_**Mr. Black: Mrs. White?"**_ He sat confused, _"Could she have gotten in some sort of trouble? I wonder…."_ He scratched his head, _"what the hell did she mean by her last message?"_ Train wondered to him self.

"Yo, Kid who ya chatting to?"

"Agh!" Train yelped and quickly closing the window, "n-nothing," he said with a nervous laugh.

Sven rolled his eye, "whatever."

"Perhaps he was…masturbating…to suggestive material …" Eve said having taken a seat ad begun to read.

Both Train and Sven stared in shock. Sven twitched, "why me?" he sighed removing his hat and running his hand through his hair.

Train snorted. Before letting out a boisterous, full-bellied laugh.

"You know, that's not the typical thing you teach your children to say," commented a certain teal haired waitress as she walked by, giving Sven a condescending smirk.

Sven let out a deep groan, turning to glare at the girl, "For the last friggin' time she ain't my daughter!" he shouted.

"Hey," she shrugged, "not my fault ya got a young chick knocked up. You should learn to take responsibility for your actions," she smirked, "oldy," she winked.

"Agh! You really piss me off you know that!" He snapped.

She moved her mouth in a mocking manner, copying Sven's movements.

"You know what?! You're a….shnff! I won't even say it because I am a gentleman!"

"Who knocked up a chick…" she said, sticking her tongue out, hands on her hips.

Sven growled under his breath and turned around quickly and stormed off, "C'mon Eve, Train we're leaving."

Train smiled, laughing still and followed. The small blonde girl quietly followed whilst reading her book.

"Bye bye!" Blair waved, "have fun taking care of your daughter!"

Sven gave her one more glare, before slamming the door behind them, sending a message to the smiling waitress.

Blair sighed, and walked over to the computer Train was sitting at, "Please be careful, " she said quietly tracing her fingers along the screen "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

--

Train walked out into the daylight, feeling weakness take over his body, but he strived to continue forward. He stared dejectedly at the ground, the conversation he had had earlier running through his head, forcing his legs forward. Could he trust them or not? And how did they know that stuff about him that he didn't even know or understand himself? So many questions, and no one to answer them

.

"_How…why am I one? I feel so…wrong…disgusted. I'm a disgrace…a monster…that's how they're portrayed anyways…but why?"_ He thought to him self, _"…that night is so clear now. It was Creed…he had fangs, and he…bit me…so that was the pain I felt for several days."_

"Train," said a voice ahead of him.

Train perked his head up, "yeah, what?"

"You okay? I don't mean to budge in your business, but you seem distant lately, you alright?" Sven asked tilting his hat up.

Train placed his hands in pocket and sped up to walk next to Sven ,"I'm fine, really," turning his head to flash a smile, "don't worry."

"If ya say so," Sven replied dismally.

The group walked in silence for a while, Train finally breaking the silence by stopping.

"Whatcha stop for Train? We need to get to get a job at the café across town. And we better hurry if we want a good job too," Sven called back to him from over his shoulder.

Train stood in the shadow of a building, his head tilted forward leaving his darkened hair to dangle in front of his eyes, casting an evil presence over the usually flamboyant man, "Sven," his voice deepening with an almost growl-like quality to it.

Sven blinked in confusion, "Yeah, what is it?"

Train lifted his head slightly, his face still shadowed by his bangs, Dark eyes with only a thin golden ribbon dancing around the edge of his wide pupils, stared hungrily at Sven.

"Do you, believe in…vampires?"

Train grinned maliciously. A thin strip of sunlight glinted harshly off pearly white fangs.

--

Holy snapples.

What did Mrs. White mean with her last message?

What did Blair mean by what she said?

Will Train learn to accept himself?

Read to find out the truth!


	5. Why Don't You See?

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter is gonna start off a little differently, which means I need to do something before you read

Warnings: "Rape", boyxboy love etc

Disclaimer: If I owned Black Cat, there would be at least one more girl in Chronos /

I am replacing most of the chronos. Only ones that will be the same are Sephira, Jenos, Train (of course) and the new number 10. I'm also changing the numbers within Cerberus.

As I have said I follow the anime, yet I don't. I'm gonna show a lot more of Chronos, unlike it did in the anime. Some moments will be serious, like this one, and some will be flat out hilarious.

Setzer, I named him, is that dude that follows Jenos in the anime. So yeah. He go bye bye.

--

"Setzer, you're fired!" yelled a loud voice inside a room labeled 'infirmary'.

"But sir!"

"No buts ya useless piece of shit! You have great abilities yet…." The man paused, "you allowed yourself to get shot by Black Cat!"

"I apologize greatly sir! I wish to be your partner still, please!" the man cried out desperately.

An animalistic growl was heard, "just get yourself and you things, and get out of Chronos! I don't need extra weight on me." He started to walk to the door, "you know I hate being slow."

"Please sir reconsi-" The brunette man slammed the door and walked down the dark corridor, where barely any light shone in. His hands in the pockets of his leather pants that seemed to hug him in all the right places. "I don't need him, he's not even a number afterall," he muttered to himself, eyes closed, "I need someone that can keep Jenos Hazard satisfied," he looked up, "someone cute, cuddly, annoying yes, but ever so succulent….and sweet." He smirked and quickening his pace and reached out in the dark and pinned whatever was there to the wall.

"Nyeh! Leave me alone!" Whined a feminine voice.

"Belzeber," purred Jenos.

The smaller man stammered nervously, "J—Jenos." He had neat, well-kept blonde hair. His eyes as deep as the midnight sky, but shone the color of dying orchids. Lips a deep indigo color, seeming to be welcoming to anyone, especially Jenos.(1)

Jenos smirked and held up a red rose to Belzeber, "You can pick my roses any day," he said, pressing his hard form against the seemingly softer man.

The smaller blonde turned his head, "Jenos…"

"Take the rose and shut up." Jenos snapped shoving the rose in the other man's mouth.

Belzeber obeyed like a beaten puppy, causing a smirk to spread across the larger mans face. He playfully ran his hand through the blonde's hair and nuzzled his jaw with his nose, "it's been so long since I fed off of you," Jenos breathed, "Belzeber…so very long." He stuck his tongue out slightly, tasting the sweetness that was Belzeber's skin.

A small whimper escaped from Belzeber's mouth, but it was drenched in ectasy, with only a dash of fear. He wanted to escape from this man,but his curiosity of this dangerous man kept him pressed against the wall. Without knowing it, Belzeber wrapped his arms around the other man, and clutched at his silk black shirt.

Jenos trailed his lips down along Belzeber's neck, stopping to breathe in the sweet nector of his life, "your blood smells so sweet," he paused, lifting his head and began to play with the rose in his mouth, "like a rose….my favorite flower."

"Jenos…" the blonde moaned in a muffled tone.

Giving a smirk, Jenos trailed down his neck once more finding the softest section of Belzeber's throat licking it lightly. He gave a small grin allowing pearly fangs to grow from his canines, they glinted softly in the darkened corridor. Jenos smiled darkly once more and quickly sunk his teeth in the delicious flesh that was Belzeber.

The blondes arms that once clutched onto Jenos, now lay rigidly along his sides, hands clenched tightly as drops of blood dripping from the pressure of his own nails into his palm. He closed his eyes and let his body relax, accepting the man's dark and selfish desire.

Jenos pulled back, his mouth painted in deep crimson (2). The dark liquid dribbled down his chin, dropping to the floor with a small 'plop'.

"I need more…Belzy…" Jenos called, starting to unbutton the violet-lipped man's vest. He tossed it on the floor and placed more pressure on the blonde. Jenos rolled his body seductively against the blondes, emitting a small moan from the other man.

Successfully unbuttoning the black shirt, Jenos plunged his lightly tanned hands into Belzeber's shirt, feeling the softness that was his pale skin . He placed his dark red lips on the pale mans collarbone, slowly working his way down his hard chest. Belzeber moaned softly as he felt a sharp fang brush gently against his hardened nipple. Small streams of blood rolled seductively down his body as Jenos bit softly into his unblemished skin.

"Jenos, please…" Belzeber whimpered "I'm weak enough….as it is…," moaning erotically at the delicious pain that this man was causing him.

Jenos ignored the blonde's pleas and continued, pushing Belzeber harder against the wall. He came to a stop above the pale mans pants, nuzzling the area lightly, "Mmmm…so good," he said with a low chuckle.

The blonde shut his eyes with a small whimper as Jenos traced his fingers along his inner thighs, coming dangerously close to his throbbing member.

Jenos smirked as Belzeber shivered at his icy, yet pleasing touch. "Jenos….please…I'm really tired…" the small man cried as tears filled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and accept what I'm giving ya," Jenos hissed as he tore at the black concealment and threw the pieces off to the side. He smirked before gently licking the tip of hardened member. The volume of Belzeber's moaning increased in volume, "Jenos…..Jenos…"He threw his head back and forth, tangling his small hands in the man's dark mass. Jenos purred lightly as Belzeber moaned in ecstasy. Gently wrapping his hand around the other man, he maneuvered his head to take Belzeber fully in his mouth. His tongue swirling gently around the edges, as he delicately dragged his fangs along the edge. Belzeber gave a deep groan as he felt Jenos humm lightly , causing a most erotic feeling to shoot through his body. Jenos replied back by pulling him deeper into his mouth, purring again, feeling the younger mans body tense in climax.

"Ah…ah…J-j-jenos!" Belzeber gasped as he laying his head back, using the wall as a support, "Jenos…" . He opened his eyes slightly to see the older man happily licking up his seed.

Finishing quickly, Jenos stood, wiping his mouth on Belzeber's black button up, before straightening his clothes and walking away down the corridor.

"J-jenos!" Belzeber cried grabbing his vest to cover his area, attempting to stop the man, "Where are you going?!"

Jenos turned his head, "Work, where else?"

"But, don't I get anything?" Belzeber called back helplessly.

"You got enough ya spoiled brat. Be grateful and respectable towards your elders," he scoffed.

"You're a year older!" Belzeber whined.

Jenos stopped once more to turn and send the blonde a snide smirk,"Actually I'm fifty, technically. You're twenty-eight."

"But w-"

"Shut up. I'll come to you." Jenos said in a serious tone, "You come to me," his eyes darkened, "And I'll make you wish you were dead, halfer."

Belzeber stood there, stunned. He lost the feeling in his legs as the shock coursed through him and he fell to his knees sobbing into his vest, "I'm no use…..my only purpose is to fill him and no more," clawing at the ground, tearing the grain lightly from the floor"…no more…no more…" a tear fell splattered, distorting his reflection even more. Belzeber stood, stumbling slightly and started to slowly walk to a nearby trashcan and held the rose that was once in his mouth over the top. He stood silently, questioning. Finally, he pulled his arm back, hugging the crimson rose to his chest, "Jenos…"

"Unrequited love, is it?" asked a gruff voice.

Belzeber perked up and looked down the corridor and gasped, "Berial!"

--

WHEW! My first lemon chapter! Ha ha, how did I do? I will tell you, I was giggling as I wrote this chapter.

My friend Ashe helped edit this. D

Btw…

Setzer is NOT a number, I made him up. As you read, he was Jenos' former partner.

I replaced the numbers, well most of them. I will provide a list LATER. IF YOU WANT ONE, send me a message, but I warn you, you will be spoiling yourself.

Belzeber is from a game called 'Star Ocean: till' the end of time'. His name is derived from the name Beelzebub, which means 'devil', perfect for Chronos!

Their blood is deeper than a human's .


	6. Midnight Snack

I am starting this chapter where chapter 4 left off. So if you forgot HOW it left off, go back and re-read the last section again. This chapter gets into serious business.

A few days passed since chapter four by the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Cat, If I did, well…Kyoko would be even more insane.

**Warnings:** Swearing and Yaoi, one-sided

Italics-Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks

--------

I am so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I totally forgot I had like 9 chapter written. Ha ha. Well it's actually good I upload it late. I've made my Chronos numbers. I kept some….but most of the numbers suck in my opinion, same with the apostles. The Apostles and Chronos and everyone are poorly depicted in the anime, there's no depth. So….my ideas are coming from the manga combined with my own. My Chronos list is below and I tell where they come from so you all can look them up, their weapon and who their partner is. So enjoy this chapter!

Screw the list…Chapter 7 has it, look there.

------

"So, Sven," Train said taking a step towards the green-haired man, "do you believe in vampires?" Walking towards him, swaying his hips slightly; his eyes turned pink in color, "Do you?" he asked inches from him.

Sven's eyes widened, leaning slightly away from this 'new' Train_, "What is with this guy? He's been acting weird all day…and especially whacko ever since we left that café…."_ He thought to himself, "Why ya askin' dis so suddenly?"

Train watched Sven from the corners of his eyes as he paced around the older man, tracing his fingers along his coat. He grinned, opening his eyes wider, showing the pink that had taken over. "I'm just curious, that's all…" Train smiled leaning closer. _"Why…why am I acting like this? I can't…I can't stop myself….his aroma…."_ Train leaned forward, standing on the tips of his toes to breathe in the sweet scent, _"…it's so welcoming…I want some…I want some…I want…."_ He was cut short in his thoughts by the sudden amount of force applied to his body, which sent him stumbling on the streets.

Eve looked up from her book, observing the two, and flipped back in her book and re-read the paragraph to herself, "Vampires are sensual creatures that are said be easily aroused my the scent of humans. They can only smell the blood of a human, if they wish to and if they are, what is dubbed as, 'Crimson mode', which is where their eyes turn either a deep blood red(purebreds), or a light crimson, or pink(half breeds). They become sexually active" Eve turned her attention to Train, "he's in crimson mode…," she thought to herself.

"What is with you?!" Sven snapped, "Are ya hittin' on me or somethin'? You gotta be sick!"

Train blinked, his eyes flashing back to their normal gold, "Sorry, I have been feeling odd lately….I apologize," he sighed closing his eyes, "It won't happen again." _"At least I hope..,"_ he thought silently.

"Damn straight it won't," Sven snapped, watching Train cautiously.

Closing his eyes, and shoving his hands in his pockets, Train hoped to casually brush off the incident. "So…do you believe?"

"Do I believe in what?" Sven asked as the trio began their trek forward once more.

"Vampires. Do you?"

"Hell no!" Sven protested loudly, "Are ya ridiculous? I don't believe in that Twilight shit! (1)Vampires are nothing but fantasy. Do you honestly believe there are supernatural humans out there sucking the blood of other humans, sleeping in coffins, able to bend spoons and turn into bats?!" Sven questioned loudly, causing many passerby's to stare.

"No," Train replied distantly, opening his eyes, "Guess not." He said, "Sorry to have asked such a weird question," he laughed, scratching at his head. He quickly turned to Eve, "Hey Princess! Race ya to the café, let's see who-," he stopped mid-sentence because the small girl predicted what he was going to say next. "Hey! Cheater!" He shouted after her, seeing only her long flowing black skirt trailing behind her.

"Weird kid…" Sven said placing a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and following the two.

-----------------

"God damnit!" Train yelled crushing his empty cup of noodles, "I'm still hungry! Why couldn't we have gotten a better job?!"

"Quit your bitching, that was the only job up there that had a decent amount and was easy." Sven replied back as his cigarette rested on his lower lip.

"What the hell did you spend that fifty grand on anyways?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sven whispered hoarsely pointing to Eve who had fallen asleep in the back, "Eve is sleeping."

"Sorry…," glancing back at the small girl, Train lowered his voice, "But what the hell did you buy?"

"Well let's see, books for Eve, dinner, cigarettes, a new lighter and car payments," the white clad man replied calmly.

Train sat dumbstruck. "Cigarettes and a fucking lighter?! Are you serious?!" Train shouted loudly, leaning close towards the man inside the small space, throwing his arms out to the side, "How many did you buy?!"

Sven glared at the brunette with his one eye. "Shhshh!" he hissed. The brunette rolled his eyes in return, turning slightly to make sure the little princess was still asleep, "Sorry."

"Why does it matter to you?"

Train ruffled his hair in an angry manner, "Agh! And how much did the car payments cost?"

"Let's just say I only had enough to buy two books for Eve, food for tonight, cigarettes and a new lighter." Sven replied back in a casual manner, " You do the math."

Train sighed sadly, "We need to get a really good paying job. We can't just live on ramen, noodles and bread crusts for the rest of our lives." Turning towards the window to stare dismally out at the bland city. "Besides….I miss my milk."

The comment sent a small smile to Sven's face, "Get some sleep if you want that job," he said tilting his hat so it covered his eyes.

"Fine…," Train pouted, shifting to make him self comfortable in the 'bed'. His golden eyes focusing their attention to the dark midnight blue sky splattered in twinkling white spots. _"Mrs. White, do I really need to drink blood?"_ he thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he let him self drift into unconsciousness with that final thought to haunt him in his dreams

-----------------------------

"Train aren't the fireworks beautiful?" said a cheerful girl with short hair, dressed in an elaborate kimono. Twirled around as if she were ballroom dancing, It's like artwork in the sky!"

"_Saya!"_

_The girl looked at him, "Why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying on such a beautiful night," she said, tilting her head and smiling, "But you look truly beautiful that way. I believe people look the most beautiful when they're crying because they're exerting so much emotion through that water that comes from us." She twirled around again ,"It's as if we are giving a gift for the person that was harmed in any such way, and that is a beautiful gift, even if they can't see it sometimes."_

"_Saya! Get out of here! You're in grave danger."_

_Suddenly the scene changed. It was dark and shadows cast on everything, the only light that shone was on the girl dressed in the beautiful white kimono who was drenched in blood, "Train…" she reached out to him, "Please forget about me, forget. I don't want to drag you down. Forget and move on with your life, be free, that's what you've always wanted. Isn't it? Now go and be free with your decisions, your mistakes and whatever you please." _

_-------_

Train's eyes snapped open and his breathing was quickened, "Saya…." He whispered to himself. He placed his hand on the handle, pulling it open and quietly stepping out; being especially careful to close the door quietly behind him. He stood outside letting the cool breeze dance across his skin for a moment beforewalking towards a patch of trees, settling himself against a thick white birch. Turning his cattish eyes to the starry sky, he left his mind to wander back to his dream. "I could never forget you...," he whispered, "If I am, what she says I am…then I got this way because of you…"

"You are one," said a gruff voice.

Train's eyes shot forward to stare into the darkness of the trees. His hand moved quickly for his gun, "Who's there?!" he called pulling his gun out pointing it towards the dark.

"Train, it's alright," the voice replied, as a dark shadow began to emerge from the trees. He was a large black man, dressed in all black with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Train blinked and lowered his gun, sliding it back in its holster, "Berial….what are you…doing here? Won't you get in trouble if you're here?"

"I don't care," he said calmly, "I came to deliver a tip and assurance to you."(2)

Train leaned back against the tree non-challantly, not quite sure If to trust the large man, "And that is?"

"You must do it. You know what I'm talking about."

"Huh? How do you…." Train questioned confusedly.

Berial held up a large hand, "I cannot say. But do it. You are what you think you are." He paused, "It's bad the first few times, but you get used to it. Animals are a no, they're bad for you, they make you feel worse."

"Berial…how…how would you know that?" At this point, Train's eyes had widened, as he let the new information sink in.

Berial sighed and flashed his teeth.

Train let out a gasp and slowly walked over to the large black man raising his hand cautiously, as if he were reaching out to touch a beast. He held a finger towards one of the pointed teeth, tentively placing his finger on it. He winced and pulled back his hand, seeing the sudden drop of blood appear. Train shook his head, stumbling back to land roughly against the tree, "They're real," he dug his fingers into his hair, "I can't believe it…," he said, letting him self drop to the ground.

Berial's eyes turned to a bright crimson red, letting out a sigh he walked over the Train and rested a large hand on his head, ruffling his hair lightly, "I wish you the best of luck, little brother."

Train looked up, but no one was there. A loud rumbling noise came from Train's stomach. He winced as the pain shot through him, grabbing his stomach, "I have to…." He looked back to the car. "Drink what you must, only until their body turns cold," Train said that aloud to him self. "No…I need to," Train said walking towards the car.

------------------------

Train quietly got into the car, and stared blankly out the front window, thinking. Hunger called to him once again in a sharp pain, that felt as though a dagger was being dug into his abdomen. _"At this rate, I'll be too weak to move…," _He looked back to Eve, _"Drinking hers would be a bad idea….considering she's made of nanotechnology and two, she's just a little girl,"_ he paused in mid-thought, _"I'd be a pedophile."_ He shuddered at the thought, _"And good god…what would Sven do to me if I tried that on Eve…"_.He sighed and looked over at Sven, "Thank god you're a deep sleeper…," he said quietly. He pulled himself up and positioned himself so that he was slumped slightly over Sven; supporting himself by placing his hands on the back of the chair. Inhaling softly, he lowered his face to Sven's thick neck. Train's eyes slowly turned to a hot pinkish color, "I can't take it anymore...it smells so good." He opened his mouth wide, fangs showing a pearly white in the rays of the moon that filtered into the car then sunk his teeth into Sven's neck. Letting out only a small grunt, Sven did little to the intrusion in his neck. Train let his eyes flutter close in sweet pleasure as he suckled on Sven's neck. It tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, better than he thought it would taste. Salty, but sweet, and with a taste of cinnamon to it. Maybe it was just he. The metallic taste to did little to defer Train from his joy. He stroked Sven's face pushing his fangs in deeper, bringing more of the red elixir into his mouth. His hands slipping down his neck, and across the muscled upper torso that was Sven. Trailing his hands back up, Train laced his lithe fingers through the thick green mess of hair, curling them around one another, tugging lightly . A small moan forced Train to stop. Gingerly pulling his mouth away from the sweet nectar, to let his fingers run gently down Sven's face again. The cold, dead feeling that ran up his fingertips as he watched Sven lie peacefully sickened him . Leaning in once more he lovingly swiped his tongue across the two fresh holes licking around the wounds to make sure there was no trace of blood Smiling lightly as they began to heal over quickly.

Train smiled, leaning closer to Sven gently cupping his face, "Thank you, " he whispered softly petting his sleeping face, "but, you're….different….I sense something that couldn't have when I was in Chronos….in you…," Train's pink eyes shone in the moonlight shining through the car. Without a second though he gently place his bloodstained lips on Sven's, suckling gently on his slowly warming lips. Leaning back, the heat of kiss sent his mind reeling, and leaving him trembling above him. _"I feel…tired…,"_ Train swayed, _"all that lack of food…and suddenly…filling…my…self…I think I need some sleep…yeah that sounds…" _Train trailed off as he collapsed to his left, and into the empty seat.

"Yo…kid wake up…" came a distant voice, "Train! Wake up!"

Train opened his eyes slowly, "Huh? What's going on?" he asked sleepily , rubbing his the sleep out of his eyes,

"Where are we?" he asked sitting up running a hand through his mussed up golden brown hair.

"At a café. We're gonna look for a new job so we can sleep in actual beds tonight," he replied, gesturing to the brunette to get out of the car.

"Alright…," Train said stumbling out of the car. He shook his head, and skipped happily to stand next to Sven, before returning to a normal walk.

"Well, you look better," Sven commented, his cigarette balanced unsteadily on his lower lip as Eve walked next to him reading a new book with the title 'Dark Beings' etched across it in silvery stitching.

"I am, guess a good night's rest helped me." Train said placing his hands behind his head.

"You two wait here" Sven said, "I'll get some breakfast and a new job or few. Train watch her, I heard Chronos may be on the watch for her."

Train nodded, "Gotcha. You don't need worry," he winked with a twist of his hip, letting the sun glint brightly off Hades.

"Right," he rolled his eye, "you're Black Cat after all." He walked into the café, leaving the two behind.

"So Princess, whatcha reading?" Train perked up rolling back and forth on his heels, leaning slightly over her attempting to see.

"I know what you are," she replied eerily, not taking her eyes from her book.

"What?" Train gasped, recoiling at the statement.

"I know," her red eyes turning to focus on him, and snapping shut her book, "What you are, Train."

-----------

Oh snap! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter! Please a review!

1. Yes, I am bashing Twilight. Don't snap back, it's to fit Sven's character

2. That is Berial, a character from Star Ocean III


	7. Chronos List

Chronos numbers

**Sephiria Arks**(stays)----Sword/Rapier

**Luther Lansfeld**(Star Ocean III: Till' the End of Time)---Spear

**Lelouch Lamperouge**(Code Geass)-----Bow and arrow(weapon stays)

**Dariyen Lavasse**(Original Character)-----Arm blades equipped with guns(Blindness stays; replaces Kranz)

**Avayla **Queen(OC)-----Sword Whip

**Anubis**(stays)----fangs, tail etc

**Jenos Hazard**(stays)-----Wires;

**Cliff Fittir**(replaces Baldorias; Star Ocean III: Till' the End of Time)-----Gautlets; legs**[Formerly was Rolo from Code Geass]**

**Berial Brown(**replaces David Peppar)-----Rocket Laucher

**Lin Xiao Li**(stays)----Rainbow cloth(*gigglesnicker* I seriously don't get how that kills people)

**Belzeber Queen**(replaces Belga)-----electric whip

**Azazer Chung-li**(replaces Mason; Star Ocean to the End of Time)-------Gunblade

**Train Heartnet**(stays)----Gun

Ayame[Aya] Cresalia(replaces Train when he leaves)-----Dual guns(YES this is a male; no it's not fruits Basket related)

**Factions**

Sephiria and Luther

**Cerebus:** Jenos, Avayla and Belzeber

Jenos and Belzeber

Belezeber and Avayla[siblings]

Lelouch and Ayame

Dariyen and Cliff

Rest work pretty much alone :3


End file.
